ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Android Type E3
Android Type E3 '''or '''Tobi is an android prototype, that was created to have powers of all races, with DNA from different races inserted into him, including Human DNA, Saiyan, Namekian, Majin and Android DNA. He is also a main charater of DB: Battle of the Core. He became known through out the galaxy, for his ruthless battle habits, such as toying with the opponents, then killing them without mercy. He often did cheap shots, and made many jokes, but as a bounty hunter, he did his job with a good outcome. As his story progressed he teamed up with some of the best bounty hunters In the galaxy. Since he had a greed for money, he killed them and sold there corpses, and quickly proved that he is not a force of good. While he was enjoying eliminating weaklings, he always said "They're just a waste of space, eliminate them". Personality Tobi learns techniques in a small amount time, as he is relatively naive, simple, and being fast to understand a situation. He is considered a great mentor to his students, as he can quickly think of an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to his students. Tobi often jokes, and proves his is quite arrogant. Appearance Tobi is not the tallest person nor shortest person. His height is 5'10 which can be considered tall from some. He wears Saiyan armor because he considers it to be better then Human styles, and Namekian clothes styles. Tobi is not very buff, although he is extremly strong. Tobi vs. Vaku Please note: This story is from Tobi's point of view and perspective. Thank You. I sought out the warrior. His name was Vaku, they'd talk much about him. To test my skills I decided to challenge him. He is also known to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. Do I care?, No. Well, I have work to do. I flew to where my senses brought me. I thought to myself "What If he says no to a battle. If he did he's a major wuss"...But I think he'll come through. I sighed as I heard the loud city noises. I thought to myself why would my sense bring me here?, It was just one huge city, why would a warrior live here instead of a remote location? Suddently I flet extreme power, I looked down and saw a Super Saiyan. My target. I heard his booming voice saying "I've been excpecting you. You are Tobi eh?" I started to talk but was quickly cut off. He then said "Let's fight hot shot. I don't have time for games", So I just powered up and fired some Ki blasts. He blocked them easily then flew up and charged. I barley noticed the warm climate, kind of like Florida. We punched and kicked, he then launched a powerful kick at me. I grabbed his leg and quickly swung my fist, with a powerful ki beam on it. "Not bad" I heard Vaku mutter. He then lunged at me, using my chance I slid under his arm and quickly took my kunai and stabbed him. The blood dripped slowly from Vaku's arm. "Got cha" I shouted to Vaku. He signed and ran towards me, I decied to end it quickly. I caught his arm and threw him on the ground and kept punching him. I felt a deep pain...Like a cramp in my bones...The pain started. I couldn't punch anymore, Vaku turned the tables and slammed me, I couldn't move. I watched endlessly as he threw me around like a doll. Another weird thing happened, as I couldn't feel pain. "Something is different about you" Vaku shouted. "Maybe there is" I said with a smurk. I then got another feeling, But one of power, I punched with tremondous speed. I watched how it hit Vaku in slow motion, and how much more powerful I became. 'What..What is this" Vaku said in complete shock. "Just my power" I said while laughing. I felt so much more powerful, engergy was following through me so rapidly. I decided to just end the fight, So I quickly rammed Vaku from the side. He couldn't keep up. I bashed him multiple times untill I noticed him slowing down. He was getting whooped! He was getting tired and slow, he can't keep up. I declined to make a dirty death, and fool out of him. Rick Roll was the technique to use. He laughed and talked about Star Bucks while Vaku screamed in horror. I charged a Final Flash and laughed as he died. I then flew away in a good mood feeling proud. Techniques *'Rick Roll - '''Tobi's strongest, funniest, coolest technique created through the power of the ''Rick Roll, It has never failed. Never Gonna Give You Up! *'Talking Flash - '''Tobi uses the power of the mouth, and charges an attack for 20 minutes while talking then quickly beats up his target with this powerful ''ki attack. *'Final Ice Ray - '''Tobi quickly charges a death beam, then puts ki to make it in a dense form, which can break any material, even Katchin. This is his current signature technique. *'Kamehameha - Tobi uses a regular Kamehameha wave, with a slight twist, as he says "Ka - Me- Ha - Me- Ha Waveeee! *Final Flash - Tobi puts both hands together, and fires the yellow beam. This is one of his most powerful techniques. *Kiokameha - ' Tobi uses the Kio-Ken, then charges a Kamehameha wave, making the technique. It is powerful, and is used while in a Super Saiyan form. *'Super Kamehameha - Tobi uses a regular Kamehame wave, but steps in up to the next level with much more ki in the attack. *Dodon Ray - Tobi uses this technique on weak people, because the technique isn't very powerful, and Tobi personly dislikes it. *Supernova - Tobi charges a large amout of his ki on to his finger, which makes a huge sphere capable of destroying a planet. *10x Kamehameha - Tobi's strongest version of the Kamehameha wave, which is used in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. 2gv3dcz.png|'''Tobi during battles. Ssj3 vegeta final flash by vegeta ssj3-d5gnond.png|'Tobi' SSJ3 Category:Saiyans Category:Majins Category:Majin Category:Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Category:Namekian Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Android Category:Androids Category:Fan Fiction Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:Role-Play